Forever in my Dreams
by MinervaFirenze
Summary: This is a story about L/J written by only me, Firenze. I've thrown in some twists and a few more Voldemort murders. I fixed it! New chapter up.
1. Nothing you can do about it.

Lilly sat the door step waiting for the mail

Lilly sat the doorstep waiting for the mail.She loved to wait for the mailman to come, whistling on his way and then the cheery welcome as he handed her the mail.Because it was summer, she could do it every day and not have to worry about school.The man came up the drive and greeted her.She smiled as he handed her the mail and she began sorting through it as she walked back to the house._Yes!_She thought, _I got a letter!_It was a weird letter, written in green ink and on heavy parchment paper.She opened it, scanned the letter and dropped it on the floor in shock.She couldn't believe what this letter has just said.Dumbly, she picked up the letter and ran to her mother's room.Her mother looked at the letter and sighed.Lilly looked at her in a shocked fashion because her mother knew what was going on.It looked like her mother knew that she was going to get a letter saying that she was to be a witch in training at a place called Hogwarts!Her mother offered an explanation: 

"Your grandmother warned that this might happen.Your great aunt is a witch and it runs in the family.I was surprised that Petunia didn't get a letter also, but life has its reasons."

After that, Lilly's life went by in a blur.Before she knew it, she was in a place called Diagon alley buying things for the school year._I am going insane.Did I just see someone advertising dragon toenails?_ She thought.She shook her head and forgot to watch were she was going and bumped into a boy just taller than her height.

"Oh, sorry, hey!"she said when she saw that he had been holding a glass of water when she bumped into him.Now he was holding an empty glass, for the water was now dripping all over her shirt.Fortunately, her shirt wasn't white.She shot a glare at the boy, he was tall, had brown eyes that were almost black now, and black hair that stuck up in the back.His two friends were sniggering behind their hands.One had longish brown-black hair and the other had dirty blonde hair, both were tall. 

"Sorry about that," the first boy said."You should watch were your going.Let me help."With an evil grin on his face, he brought out a wand and tapped her shirt.It turned white and was still very wet.Lilly punched him in the nose (hard), glared at other boys and pulled a sweatshirt out of her bag and put it on.

"That was my favorite shirt, moron." She said to him.He just stared at her, with a handkerchief held to his bloody nose.She smiled and walked away.

"I don't think she likes me.Are you getting the same impression?"James Potter asked his friends.Sirius Black shook his long blackish hair out of his gray-blue eyes.Remus Lupin rolled his eyes.

"I think we got that impression, Jamie-boy."Sirius remarked.Remus rolled his eyes again and fought back a smile.

"Couldn't even get away from all the girls running at you even when you're on vacation.The world is sad indeed." 

It was James's turn to roll his eyes.He had a problem at school.All the girls were all over him all the time and it got VERY annoying.

"It's NOT my fault!And besides, they don't usually punch me."He protested. 

"It's not you fault that your gorgeous, perfect, play Quidditch, trying out for the house team this year, and has _moi_ for a friend.Yeah… RIGHT."Sirius said with a smirk. Remus looked like he was going to gag.James rolled his eyes again but said nothing and balled up the bloody handkerchief and shoved it into his pocket .

"We better go, dad will get mad if we are out too late."James said into the silence.The trio left the alley and walked into the street.

Lilly was back home when her shirt began to turn back to its original color.Good thing the spell wasn't permanent or that kid would have been very dead.She hadn't run into them again when she was shopping for her school supplies.Now the stuff was in a trunk at the foot of her bed at home, ready to go.Soon the day of September 1st came and Lilly was sitting in the car on the way to the king's cross station.The number for the platform was really odd.But Lilly was sure she could figure it out.Her mother had to leave early because of a screaming Petunia.She noticed a short girl, well, shorter than her very tall self, who was lugging a trunk behind her, with a cat in a carrier on top.She walked over and introduced herself."Do you know how to get to platform 9 and ¾?"

"Ohhh, you're going to Hogwarts too, correct?"she drawled in a American Southern accent."So am I, my name's Jennifer Lopess."Jennifer noticed that Lilly raised an eyebrow at her name and added in a warning."Don't even THINK about calling me Jennifer Lopez, or else you will have the crap beaten out of you.I am a very experienced beater-uper.It tends to happen more with the annoying guys in my class.At Hogwarts, I might get away from the worst of the teasing and asking for autographs."She smiled pleasantly."Follow me."She turned and walked trough the barrier between platforms.Lilly stared.Timidly, for the first time in her life, she walked up to the wall and leaned against it.

Poof.Lilly's mind went insane.How did that happen?She was through the wall!And staring into the eyes of the moron from Diagon alley.

"Oh, great.You."She remarked and walked away.

"Hello to you too." He remarked at her retreating form.

Lilly found Jennifer and then stowed her trunk away.She grabbed a book, Mara, Daughter of the Nile, and her needle point of a flaming sun and followed Jennifer onto the train.They chose the back compartment and sat across from each other.Both girls soon became engrossed in their books, only to be interrupted by the opening of a door.

After seeing Fire Dragon, James looked for Remus and Sirius.He found them just coming in from the barrier.They stowed their trunks and then headed back to their claimed compartment from last year.As they opened the door, two intruders looked up for their books with annoyed expressions on their faces.The girl with brown curls and multicolored eyes spoke first.(A/N by multi colored eyes I mean endlessly changing rings of blue, brown, teal, and gold flakes.Like mine. *smiles* )

"Need some thing?Other wise go away."

Fire Dragon's bright green eyes just narrowed.

"Please excuse me, darling ladies, but this is our compartment."Remus stated with a wave of his hand.

"Well, I'm sorry, _gentlemen_, but we were here first and there is nothing you can to about it." Brown Curls said with snapping eyes.Her knuckles turned white as she gripped her hardback book, Spindle's End.

"But this has been our compartment for a year now."Sirius said with a slight pout in his voice.

"Whoop-de-frickin'- doo."Brown Curls turned her finger in the air."I don't really care.You people should really be flexable.It's a good triait to have."

"I now have a new opinion of you people."Fire Dragon said at last.

"Really?That we're nice, funny, good looking, and the best athletes a round?"James asked.

"No, that you're not only perverts, but obnoxious morons who are so full of themselves that they can't even be flexible.You are brats that have to get their way.That's my new opinion."

"Ouch."Brown Curls said with a smirk playing at her lips.

"Well, if you feel that way, then I should know your name.Names."James corrected himself after a glance a Brown Curls.

"If you insist.My name is Lillith Joanne Evans.My friends call me Lilly, you can call me Evans.A little about my self.I have a very weird lingo that I use a lot.I hate being called names about my hair and have already beaten up three kids, _boys_, because of it.I have a sister named Petunia and she is almost as bad to be with as you."

James raised an eyebrow."Almost?"

"Better believe it."Evans replied.

"Ah, yes.Now my turn.I am Jennifer Lane Lopess.Do not ask me for my autograph or make any remarks about Jennifer Lopez's dress she wore to the Grammy's.I am from Texas, America, and am not a citizen of England.I am very good friends with the Queen of England, who happens to be my god mother and a witch.I am a single child, but lives with my cousins in Dallas.Did I forget to mention that I've socked more kids than dearest Lillith here because of teasing?Good, remember that.Now your turn.You don't have to give explanation of why you're your demented selves, though."Lopess said in her very fake British accent.

"I'm James Herald Potter."James said.

"I, my darling ladies, am Remus W. Lupin."Remus said elegantly.

"Middle name," Lopess threatened with her wand.

Remus sighed."Wilfred."He glared at Evans as she snorted.

"Sirius Christopher Black.So, are you going to leave or not?"

"No, we are not going to leave.If you want to sit in the farthest corner form us, that would be fine but go away."Lopess said and then both girls promptly turned back to their books.

That's it for now, kiddos.Please review!

Disclaimer:MINE, ALL MINE!!!!!! If you really believe that then you need to go to a mental hospital.My poor brains would never be able to think of something that creative.So there, sue me.I only own Jennifer.


	2. The Beginning of the Art of War

The boys decided to stay in the cabin without any mishaps

I can see why so many people hate the flamers!Come off it, people, I know Jennifer Lopez didn't exist when Lilly and James were around!Other people have made exception, why can't I?If you don't like it don't read it!Thank you for reminding me about Remus's middle name.I forgot about it.And thank you to the people who made NICE comments, they were appreciated.

The boys decided to stay in the cabin without any mishaps.They sat in the other corner, heads close together, scheming.About half way through the ride, the two girls started talking.They talked a lot about their homes and their schools.It was really interesting, though, because Jennifer had very few friends at her old school.Her mother had divorced her dad and now she and her dad lived with her cousins.Her dad also worked a lot and was hardly ever home.She was teased every day about anything and she was always very snappy and in a bad mood most of the time."I guess that explains a lot about my behavior, I just grew up that way."Potter, Black and Lupin just reminded her so much of the kids back home that it was an instant reaction.

Lilly's life was much different.Both her parents were home a lot and she was very popular at school.Her fiery nature just ran in the family, her mother, great aunt, so on and so forth.Not all of them had been red heads, though, only a handful.The only annoying thing about her life was her sister, Potato Petunia.Boy, how Petunia hated it when the Lilly found out that the petunia flower was related to the potato.Petunia got back with tomato for her hair and the list goes on.Of course her other problem was running into perverted guys who are absolutely so full of themselves that it's amazing that they actually could keep a friend.*glares at Potter, Lupin and Black* 

They were interrupted by another girl their age who told them that they were nearing the school.She introduced herself to the girls as Tania Coela. Jennifer suddenly stated that she could pass off for a faerie queen any time.Well, if she shrunk into a faerie size.Lilly was puzzled and asked where she got that idea.Tania explained that her name meant a faerie queen in Latin.She had straight blonde hair and periwinkle eyes, almost blue, but almost purple at the same time.She was small but still looked like royalty.

The boys left to change into their robes, and Jennifer and Lilly pulled theirs on.The train soon slowed to a stop and every one got out.Lilly wondered about the trunks, but Tania assured them that they would be taken care of and put in their dorms.The girls learned that Tania had an older brother who was in Ravenclaw, like her parents.A huge man stood over by the lake and yelled: "First years over here!"[A/N I just wanted to say that I can't do the different dialects and so Hagrid won't be any different from every one else.]The trio walked over to the edge of the lake and waited for everyone else.Facing the lake, they saw a fleet of boats come toward them.Suddenly, Lilly felt a hand at her back and before she knew it, she was flying through the air toward the lake and managed to pull herself into a swan dive before she belly flopped the water.She resurfaced and quickly pulled off her shoes and threw them to the girls waiting on the shore.She saw Potter watching with a huge grin on his face.She swam back and marched over to Potter saying, "Come on, Potter, we're going for a swim."She grabbed his wrist and flew into the water, trailing her captive behind her.She heard more splashes as the rest of Potter's gang were pushed in the water too, by Jennifer and Tania.

Soon enough, everyone near the shore was wet, but one: Tania.Black had crawled up on shore and snuck up behind her.He shoved her and she screamed, "I can't swim, Black!"Too late, she had been forced over the edge and into the icy water.Every one who had heard her gasped and suddenly, a huge tentacle reached out and pulled Tania out of the water and set her on the ground.By then, every one was out of the water and the huge man shoved his way to Tania and ordered all the first years into the boats, 4 people each.Potter, Lupin and Black walked back with their other classmates.Jennifer and Lilly stayed with Tania and the huge man."Will she be all right?" Jennifer asked. 

"I'll be fine, thank you very much," Tania croaked.She sat up and looked around."What _WAS that thing?"_

"That was the giant squid.Saved your life, it did,"the man said.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked."Hagrid."He replied, helping Tania up and into the last boat.The others got on and the whole fleet of boats started moving.Hagrid pulled out three blankets and offered them to the girls."Thanks," they muttered.After a few minutes of dark, murderous talk about some certain nuisances ("I'm going to kill Black!He knew I couldn't swim either…"), they came to the castle gates and entered the Great Hall.

Smug with the fact that they had gotten the first detentions of the year for pushing Evans, Lopess, and Coela into the lake, the boys walked over to the Gryffindor table to be bombarded with questions about the lake.The main question was why James pushed Evans in the first place.

"Because he likes her,"Sirius immediately replied.

"Because she's a rude, obnoxious brat that deserved it,"James said covering Sirius's mouth and gave him a look that promised trouble.Sirius smiled to himself and just went on watching the sorting.

"Do you think that our trio of devils will happen to end up in the same house as we are?Wouldn't that be fun,"Remus said as the first of the girls, Coela, walked up to the sorting hat and put it on her head.The boy's worst wishes came true.The hat shouted "Gryffindor!" and over she came shooting dagger at the boys and especially at Sirius."Didn't you know that she couldn't swim?"James asked him.

He shrugged and nodded."I knew the giant squid would catch her.He did it last year too."

Now Evans came up to the sorting hat and put it on.

"She looks kinda pretty with her long hair, green eyes and wet robes, doesn't she, James."Sirius said slyly.James made a rude gesture and scowled as the hat yelled "Gryffindor!"She laid the hat on the stool again and walked over to Coela and stuck her tongue out at James.Remus smirked as James stuck his out at her in response.

"I'll bet you ten galleons that Lopess go to Gryffindor too,"Remus said.

"I won't take you on that bet because she probably will."Sirius replied and James nodded in agreement.

The girl being betted on walked up to the hat and, like every one else, put it on.It shouted out "Raven – " but stopped and then yelled "Gryffindor!"She walked triumphantly to their table and sat next to Evans and Coela.She looked around the table and rolled her eyes as she spotted the boys.She leaned over to whisper something to the other girls and they nodded.

Dumbledore stood up and greeted the students.There were no new teachers and no major announcements, except that there were additions to the list of forbidden items of Filch's list.The boys grinned at each other and planned a trip to the caretaker's office, soon.

Okay dokay, people, this is me again.Here's the second chapter, sorry it took me so long, I had a massive writer's block.Now that I'm on a plane on my dad's laptop, I might be able to write chapter three and four, I have a very long flight across the nation, WA to PA.

Disclaimer:look at the first one.Only add Tania to me.


	3. Revenge Is Very Sweet...

I'm still on the plane, I'm not sure if I'll get it done though…………

I passed a Wesleyville on the way to our house!Minerva!They dedicated a whole CITY to Wesley!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:o)(For those of you who don't know, Wesley, from the princess bride is the hottest guy around!) **(Minerva's Note: Cary Elwes, the actor, is the hottest guy ever… and Princess Bride is the best movie ever…)**

After the feast, the girls headed up their dorm and found their beds with their stuff at the foot of each one.Tania promptly opened the window and threw herself out of it.Just before she hit the ground, she pulled out her wand, muttered a spell and levitated back up.She smiled at the shocked girls and said, "The levitating spell, I love it.Want to try?"With eager nods, the girls spent the rest of the time, until bed, jumping out of windows.When they stopped for the night, they met the rest of the girls.Arabella Figg, a very short and stocky girl with straight brown hair.Then there was Marrian Bones, a girl with Asian heritage.There was another dorm of first years, four girls next door.

They talked until ten and then crawled into bed, waiting for the next day.

"Okay, now what."James said the next morning at breakfast."Do we start on part two of the hidden tunnel project, or do we start with this years pranks, consisting ofdungbombs, charms, potions, and our brilliant, creative ideas?"He ticked off his fingers as he said each one.

"I think that we need to further our knowledge of the tunnels, and find the ones that Filch doesn't know about, we have the ones that he does know.There has to be more." Sirius replied.

"But with devoted prank planning in between."Remus cut in.The other two nodded.

(A/N have you noticed that there is no peter?Just pretend that he's there in the background.He never says much anyway.Though, I AM part of the 'I hate Peter' club.*smiles*)

"First prank is on our beloved devils, isn't it."The 'all-knowing' Remus stated.

The three grinned evilly.

What they didn't know was that the Beloved Devils over heard and caught the grin.And then wore one identical to the boys.

The first week passed by quickly.Lilly was the best in their classes and the three thought that school was easy.The girls quickly became closer friends and just as quickly gained new enemies.They had double transfiguration with the Slytherins and the whole house hated the girls and the rest of Gryffindor and visa versa.But they didn't have to suffer any unjustness because McGonagall wouldn't let anyone put a toe out of line.The worst of the Slytherins was Snape, a boy who was held back in transfiguration, but in his second year.He was the worst tattletale the school has ever seen.Every whisper, giggle, movement that didn't have to do with lesson, was told off by Snape.Well, everything that the Gryffindors did, he didn't bother with his own house.The girls thought that he was worse than Potter and his gang, who, they soon found out, was the most popular group of guys in the school.Jennifer and Tania fell over, they were laughing so hard and Lilly just stood there shocked, when they found out about it from Marrian Bones. She of course, was all over them, like the rest of the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 1st, 2nd and 3rd year girls.

The first attack from Potter, Lupin and Black was the typical. They were bombarded with dungbombs the first night they stayed up late in the common room because they were studying.Lilly used an anti smell charm that she had found in a book of charms and it took the smell away.(Well, duh!)Nothing too important blew up and the girls quickly recovered.

In return, they decided to try something more… interesting.They knew that the three boys were trying out for the Qudditch team and that this was The Big Day for all of them.Any one who mess up their Big Day was as good as dead.That thought brought huge grins to the girls' faces.

James, Remus and Sirius walked to the Quidditch field, clutching brooms excitedly.There were 5 spots open on the team, for most of the former team had left the previous year, and only two of the players were left.It seemed that there was little doubt that the trio would not make the team, for they had practiced every summer for the past few years.As they mounted their brooms under the instruction to start with laps, each boy felt a small sting on their scalps.Shrugging it off as an insect, James looked out to the stands were there were most of the Gryffindor students there that were not trying out.He was surprised to see Evans, Coela and Lopess in the crowd too. That made him feel nervous.He began speeding around the field, in the front of the group, followed easily by Sirius and Remus and another kid named Cozan Milwaga.She was Filipino and was in excellent shape.Her name means 'heart' in her native language.She was also a 5th year.

Sirius saw James ahead of him and started laughing his head off.It was bright red!Sirius had never seen such a vivid color in his life.It looked horrible on James.It also look like Lilly's hair, except a little brighter.With that realization, Sirius gasped.He heard the laughter behind him as her reached a hand to his hair and pulled out a strand.His worst fears came true.His wonderful black hair was putrid.It had been changed into the most disgusting green he had ever seen in his life.Green happened to his least favorite color.Come to think of it, James's least favorite was red and Remus' was…

Sirius looked back to see that Remus had a bright purple that looked horrible on him.Purple was definitely NOT his color.It looked like Remus and James had realized what had happened as every one landed for the next instructions.

Remus was livid.James was flushed with rage.All three knew who had done it.They glared at the laughing girls and scowled as the devils waved and smirked.

Trying to ignore their hair, they concentrated on Madame Hooch, who was helping the team out by giving instructions.They did every thing beautifully.Their real talent became clear as they did the passes, hits and dives.When every thing was done, they headed back to the locker rooms, tiered and sweaty.The young players ran over to the mirror to see the horror that had been inflicted upon them.It was as bad as they thought.When they tried to undo it, it only worked part way.It left the roots the normal color, but the rest was still green, purple or red.

This had to be repaid.That was now the main goal in life, to get back at the girls.

This is it, the third chapter is complete!My gratitudes to every one!

Disclaimer:same as before, except add Cozan as mine.


	4. Death Happens Even In Summer...

This is the fourth chapter, and I'm still on vacation

This is the fourth chapter, and I'm still on vacation!

The girls knew that they were very dead.Potter, Lupin and Black figured it out pretty quick.They were responsible._And proud of it. After the Quidditch try outs, the girls really didn't have anything to do, so they went to go see Hagrid.Then Tania had a brilliant idea.They could go sailing!All of the girls had gone before because of Muggle friends and had enjoyed the sport immensely.They asked Hagrid if he happened to have a sailboat.He actually did.He even had two!Jennifer magiced the air to make it windy.They climbed in and raced across the lake and back again.It was odd that Tania had been sailing before if she couldn't swim, but she had been wearing life jackets.They had a blast and didn't come in until dark._

When they got back, their room was a wreck.Things were everywhere and everything was died in green, red and purple. The boys must have done it when they first started sailing, because the colors were fading a little bit.It was obviously the same spell that Potter had used on Lilly's shirt the first time she met him.The girls started picking up everything, looking out for anything missing and anything written on their cloths.

It took until ten to finish everything.Fortunately for Arabella and Marian, the attack was only on the three girls.They stayed up the rest of the night planning their next attack.

The rest of the year flew by.It was full of pranks, studying, fights, duels, classes, Quidditch, detentions, the Forbidden forest, exams, Snape, insults…it's hard to list them all.At the end of the year, the boys hexed the ceiling to shoot fireworks and the girls charmed the plates at the feast to shout, "School's over, YEA!"All they got from Dumbledore was a crinkling of the eyes and a smile in their direction.

Every one knew about the James, Sirius and Remus against Lilly, Jennifer and Tania war.Most girls were appalled that they even thought about playing pranks on the most popular boys in the school.When they voiced their opinion, which happened often.At first they girls just started laughing and ignored them, then just turned and walked away.The number of girls who said that to them was 102 and going up.Aside from Potter and his gang, Lilly and the girls were the most known and heard about people in the school.And they were second for most detentions.Barely.

As every one boarded the train to go home, the boys snagged the back compartment to the infuriation of the girls.They sat in the next one and played every trick and prank they knew for the remainder of the trip.They had the best time and couldn't wait for the next year.

The first day home after school was the worst in James' life.His parents were fighting.Worse than before.With tears in his eyes, he walked up to the attic, knowing what might come tomorrow.No prizes for guessing what.As if she knew, his little sister came up to the attic and asked him what was wrong.Melissa walked up and sat in his lap.He had to smile at his 5 year old sister, for he couldn't.

(A/N incase you don't know, Lissi is the nick name for Melissa.)

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting again, Lissi.It's worse than normal.It hurts to see them fight like that."

"Are you worried that they might not like each other any more?"She probed further, with knowledge odd for a 5-year-old.

James hugged her tightly."You don't need to worry, honey."

He smiled at her response:"You didn't answer my question!"

"Only a little, only a little."

She sighed, unconvinced, hugged him back and slowly left the attic.Unknown to both of them, their parents had heard the conversation between brother and sister.

Sirius and Remus were having the time of their lives.Remus was at the Black's home because his parents were on an overseas trip and couldn't take him with them.They were playing Quidditch in the back yard, well Remus was a moving target for Sirius to hit Bludgers at.I don't think you want to know the outcome of that. Let's just say that Remus was VERY sore when he woke up the next morning.

They were going to have a great summer.

Lilly was being tormented again by Petunia.It was about her being a witch again.Lilly go her back by threatening with curses and hexes.That would shut her up for a while but then it would start again.

Her parents wanted to take her on a trip to France right before the school year.Little did she know that they would not be taking that trip…

It was the middle of summer and Lilly's mom was out shopping, for Petunia.She was late coming back when the phone rang.Thinking it was her mom, Lilly beat Petunia to the phone.There was a policeman asking for her dad.She told him he wasn't home right now.

"I think that you should know that we found a car wreck site on the highway –"

"It was mom, wasn't it.Is she alright?"Lilly cut him off.

"Her car had rollen over several times.Even though she was wearing a seat belt, it wasn't enough.She snapped her spine and died instantly.There was nothing we could do."

There was a shocked silence as Petunia, who was listening on the other line broke out into sobs.

"You'll need to call my dad…" Lilly told the officer dumbly and recited her dad's work number and hung up.She walked to her room and closed the door.

Jennifer was reading on the porch when she got the letter from Lilly.She sat there, shocked then immediately grabbed a pen and some paper and began to write back.Her letter was three pages long, and was the best she could think of.Then she grabbed her worn stuffed animal polar bear, Fluffy, and put everything in a bag and sent it with the owl back.

Tania was in Greece and didn't know anything until she got home, for the owl had left the letter in the doorstep.The girls were going to met in Diagon Alley the next day, and so she wrote a quick note and sent her owl to Lilly.

Okay, people, what I'm going to do next is skip a year and go straight to their third year.Just to let you know, after James' parents heard their conversation, they decided to go for counseling and are trying to hold the marriage together.Lilly took a year and a half to get over her mom's death.It was really hard on her.She wasn't herself so much that even James, Sirius and Remus noticed.James and Remus were seekers, Sirius a beater and Cozan the seeker.That's about it.Toddles.

Disclaimer:same as before.


	5. Very Stange Happenings and Some Adjustme...

Chapter 5

Jennifer was having problems.  Big problems.  Two, to be exact.  We can start with the lesser of the two.   The first one is Remus.  Yes, Remus Lupin.  They had somehow become friends in the beginning of the school year, and now she had her problem.  Not that Lilly and Tania were mad at her, they thought that Remus was the best of the lot, if they had to choose, but the fact that she now was developing a massive crush on him.  The other girls knew about it and at first they were mildly shocked at the fact that one of them would have a crush on the boys, but they got over it.  I mean, it could have been _Potter...  *shudder*_

That was only the first of her two problems.  Her second was much worse.

She was having dreams.

*gasp*

She have always had dreams, vivid ones that she loved to be in.  She loved her dreams.  but now her dreams were so realistic that she felt like it was real life.  Okay, up till then every thing was cool, until her dreams started coming true.

Onetime, she dreamed that Lilly was sitting in the window doing her needlepoint, singing to herself, when her voice turned into croaks and she shot a charm outside the window at what must have been people on the ground.  Then she fixed her voice and continued with her needlepoint, singing again.

The next week, the same thing happened.

Then she had another dream that she couldn't sleep so she sat on the window sill and then saw a stag, dog and rat come out of no where and met up with a wolf.

The next week again, it happened.

Jennifer was getting weird ideas that she was able to see the future. If some one had told her that a year ago, she wouldn't believe it and maybe laugh.  Now it wasn't such a far off idea.

Lately, she was been getting little visions that would flash thought the back of her mind.  then the next minute later, it would happen.  They didn't happen all the time, only once or twice a day.  The last time, Potter and the lot of them were going to magically write things all over their robes.  Jennifer got a vision of it and turned around and saw them with their wands out.  She told them off about if they wrote on their robes they would get it worse than at the Quidditch tryouts in their first/second year.  The guys made excuses and then non-chalantly walked away.

That had happened right before breakfast and she was on the way to see Dumbledore about it.  Lilly and Tania already knew about it and told her that she needed to go see Dumbledore.  She had told him that she needed to talk to him after breakfast, and she now followed him to his office.  They entered, (licorice shoe laces) and she sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"I believe that you are experiencing the beginning of your Seer's ability, have you not?"  he began.

Jennifer stared at him.

"True dreams, visions, the like, all begin to happen after the person has turned 13.  We have known about your gift from your birth, the quill that writes down the names for Hogwarts students wrote your name in silver instead of black."

She stared even more.

"I assume that's what you wanted to talk about, if it's not, please, go right ahead."  he grinned.

Jennifer somehow found her voice.  "That's all, Professor, thank you very much.  I'll go now."  She stood to leave.

"I think I will let you know that the Seer gift is often awakened for the first time by strong emotion when a person is thirteen."  he grinned again, making Jennifer think that he knew more about his students then they all thought.  Her cheeks grew a little warm.   That was all the response that Dumbledore needed.

________________________________________________________________________

James was confused.  Lopess had found out about their plan again, just before it happened.  He didn't know how she did it, but she did.  Remus swore that he didn't tell her anything. ("Even though she's my friend, I still like playing pranks on the rest of them.")

He lay on his bed, trying to figure everything out when Sirius entered the dorm, laughing his head off.  "Remus is in LOOOVEEE!"  He heralded.  He sniggered again.

James raised a quizzical eyebrow.  This was a first.  Only one other time, did Remus tell James about a crush, and that was in their first year.  He never let any emotion show about his crush, he didn't want Sirius to know.  That was very smart, considering that he would be tormented for the next month and a half, but Remus never showed much emotion anyway.  It was always hard to tell what he was thinking through his facial expressions.

"And how do you know this?"  James asked, doubtful.

"It's so obvious!  He's sitting in the common room, an open book in his lap and he's staring across the room at the huddle of girls with a rapt expression on his face!  And guess who the huddle of girls is?  Evans, Coela and Jennifer!"  Sirius had liked Jennifer enough to call her by her first name, something that James couldn't do yet.  "I'll bet you ten galleons that the person he's staring at is Jennifer!  This is going to be interesting to watch!!"  He ran out of the dorm to 'observe' Remus.  James followed him out.

They saw Remus in the same position as Sirius had described but snapped out of it as soon as they got there and went back to reading his book.  And his expression was blank again.  Sirius went over to Remus and jumped into his lap with a squeal.  "When's the wedding?" he asked.  Remus, annoyed that his book was being squashed by a friend sitting on his lap asking about weddings, looked from a glare at Sirius, to glance at the girls who were looking at the pair with laughing eyes, and then an odd (guilty?) look at James.

"What wedding?"  Back to the blank innocent look that he gave teachers when he happened to get in trouble, which was often.  He was the kind of person who would be able to sweet talk his way out of something, if he wanted to.

Sirius rolled his eyes and flashed a huge grin at Loppes.  "You know, the wedding with…" his voice was silenced.

'Remus had his ways.'  James thought, as Sirius clawed at his throat.  Remus had mastered the Silencing charm with out a wand, just for this purpose, to shut Sirius up.  Remus shoved Sirius from his lap to the floor and continued with his book.  Sirius looked to James for help and James just shook his head.  "You got yourself into this, it's not fair for me to help."

Just at that moment, Evans decided to say, loudly, "Is it just me, or is it suddenly more peaceful in here?  Like something really annoying stopped, and has left us alone?"  She looked meaningful at Sirius and James.  Then she turned back and the girls began whispering again.  James sat down next to Remus and noticed that Jennifer sent quiet a few glances in Remus's direction.

Sirius just sat on the floor looking pleadingly at Remus who didn't even notice.

________________________________________________________________________

Lilly had made a mental note to talk to Lupin.  Privately.  It was amazing, the annoying Black had helped the situation immensely.  If he hadn't done the show with Lupin, she would still have her doubts.  Now they had mostly disappeared.  She was doing this only to help Jennifer, who was acting oddly.  She also wanted to find out what Jennifer saw in him.  This would prove to be interesting.

The only other person she talked with about this subject was Tania.  She agreed and wanted to help.  The two of them agreed on tomorrow.

The next day came quickly.  Right after breakfast, the two girls made their excuses to Jennifer and ran after Lupin, who had just left by himself.  They caught up with him and dragged him into an empty class room.

"We need to talk."  Tania started.  Remus stood startled, masking his confusion as best he could.

"We want to find out what you think about Jennifer.  She's been acting oddly, and we think it has to do with you."  Lilly and Tania were fairly certain that it had to do with Jennifer's crush on Remus.  She had told them about her Seer gift and that was why she had been nearly skittish before, but this was different.

"Well, she's a good friend of mine-"  he was cut off by Tania.

"We know that.  That's not why.  What about yesterday with Sirius?  There must have been something to back up what he said."

Remus's cheeks turned from pink to red.

"Your cheeks are red."

"You don't need to state the obvious."  he replied.

"I take it you like her."  Lilly stated.

"You could say that."  He got two set of rolled eyes in return.

"Come on.  You can do better than that."

"All right.  I like her.  You happy?"  The girls nodded and smiled.

"Are you going to hex me now?"

"We weren't..." Lilly started.

"But thanks for the idea."  Tania finished.

Remus left before they could try.

________________________________________________________________________

A Dark wizard, named Voldemort (pronounced without the 't' on the end,) was accenting on the ladder of power over the wizards and witches that have been practicing the Dark Arts.  Because of this, Dumbledore had made the wise decision to make the choice of Defense against the Dark Arts mandatory.  Most people had already been taking that course, excluding Snape who was more interested in learning Dark Arts than learning defenses, and the rest of Slytherin.

James had been told about the 'talk' between Remus and Evans and Coela about Loppess.  This was definatly interesting, and he could predict what was going to happen next.  It didn't take a Seer to figure that out.

James found Sirius and they began their next prank to be pulled on the girls.

If they only knew what it would lead too.

________________________________________________________________________

What they did, landed Lilly in the hospital wing for serious cuts and burns.  Multiple scars were left on her hands.  She had to stay for a week.  Tania had only burns and wasn't in the hospital wing as long.  Jennifer had cuts and burns, one cut so deep on her upper lip, that it left a thick white line.

James and Sirius had set up fireworks in the girls room.  One under each of the girls in question beds.  What they were supposed to do was shoot off when they entered the room and write nasty things in smoke in the air around them.  It would also leave a putrid smell.

What it failed to do was go off properly.  Jennifer and Lilly were next to a glass vase that Tania had made for Lilly when the fireworks went off.  They shot into the air, one flew into the vase and it burst into hot shards of glass that burned and cut both girls severely.  Lilly had been picking up her watch from the table next to the vase when the fire works hit it.  One flew right passed Tania and shot her with sparks.  They left burns every where they touched.  What caused it to go wrong, no one knew.

When some of the girls in the common room heard the screams coming from the 3rd year girls dorm, they ran up to find them covered with blood and burns.  The fireworks had gone out the window (the window was closed), leaving behind lots of glass and scorch marks on the wall, beds and carpet.

Jennifer had not foreseen the actual event, though she knew that something bad was going to happen, and that the prank had been tampered with.  She had seen in a dream, that a short, fat person in a black hood had snuck into the room and had found the fire works and messed with them.  (*hint hint*  *cough _Pettigrew cough*  *nudge nudge*)_

There was one person that visited the trio (namely Jennifer) every day.  No prizes for guessing who.  Even though he had no part in the prank, he still felt really bad.  They had assured him that the prank would have been a good one, had it not been altered.

Potter and Black had been hauled into Dumbledore's office and then they left to have their discussion with the three girls.  The boys had actually _apologized and left so Dumbledore could talk to the girls about what he had assumed Jennifer dreamed about.  He was surprised to learn that she hadn't seen the actual the attack, as it could be called, but it being set up.  He grew concerned that this was happening, for he assumed that Voldemort had found out about her.  He had already killed the Seers that would not join him in the Dark Side and now was after her.  Voldemort was after a thirteen year old.  That itself was funny that the most powerful dark wizard would care about a thirteen year old __female and also terrifying to have the person who would kill you without a second thought, and do it horribly and painfully, was after you._

She had only a few years until she met Voldemort personally.  And there was nothing you could do to prepare for it.

Hey, people, it's your lovely [(*ahem*) be quite, Minerva!] author and I would like to thank every one who made comment, both nice and constructively, errrrrrrrr…. The things that help you write better.  I forgot the word.  And I would just like to say that I am very scared of big buildings on fire and crashing to the ground after planes were flown into them.  VERY SCARED.  I would just like to say to the people who were badly affected by the terrorist, not bombing, but, crashing?  That you all have my prayers.

Just to make things clear, the girls are one year younger than the guys.  There were some questions on that.

I need help, I read a really cool l/j story about Remus teaching Lilly how to dance so he would win a bet with Sirius.  And yellow canary suits, and blue hair and new dance teachers *ahem James ahem* and the ball and it's really good.  If you know what I'm talking about would you please tell me on the comments what it is.  Your help is greatly appreciated.

I love you all!!!!


	6. Answers That Make You Want to Hit Yourse...

Chapter six.

It was completed.  After a year of work, it was done.  The girls had completed the animagis potion and were ready to test it out.  The animal that they would become was the animal shape of their will.  They had no choice over their animal shapes.  Filled with excitement, the girls ladled the potion that they made in an abandoned closet and first Lilly drunk hers.  She grew bigger, and her form was that of a horse, a color, not of white, but of a fiery red chestnut.  She pranced around a bit and then turned back, bouncing with excitement.  Tania was next to drink hers.  Her figure grew smaller, as she turned into a calico cat.  She washed a paw, chased her tail (cats do do that, you know.  Tuffy, our first kitty, loves to try and catch his tail.) and then turned back to her normal self.  It was Jennifer's turn.  She downed the potion and also, grew bigger.  She had turned into a brown bear.  She gracefully galloped around the enlarged closet and turned back to her self.  The others were a little shocked as seeing their friend as a bear but Jennifer bounced over and hugged them both around the neck, beaming with happiness.

________________________________________________________________________

It was the full moon and the plans had been set. After Remus had done his transformation, the rest of the boys went out to met him in the shrieking shack.  Remus was a werewolf and only dangerous to humans.  They had become animagis to accompany him on adventures and keep him from being lonely.  They had decided to roam the farthest part of  the forbidden forest, the only place they hadn't been yet.  Just as they were leaving the castle, they heard girls giggling.  Slinking into the shadows, the pair watched as Jennifer, Evans and Coela walked out on to the grounds and around the end of the castle and out of sight.  The boys hurried on and into their shapes.  Sirius, as a dog, slinked around the edge of the corner and couldn't find the girls.  Instead, he saw a bear and a horse walking side by side.  A cat was riding on the bear's back and they were heading into the Forrest.  After a quick conversation with James, they made a quick change of plan.  They hurried to go get Remus and they followed the odd trio, with the wheels in their minds creaking from thinking to hard.  They knew that these animals were some sort of wizards, most likely witches that they liked/hated.  They were the only ones that they knew of that had the talent and resources to become animagis.

They watched as the trio played, raced, climbed trees. For those of you who need clarification, NO, horses do NOT climb trees.

Dawn came quickly and every one had turned back, first the girls, and then the boys, who had done a little more exploring of the unknown section of the Forbidden forest before turning in.

________________________________________________________________________

The girls knew that there was another set of animagis roaming the woods at night.  There had to be.  It was the same animals as the ones that Jennifer had seen late at night, the wolf, dog, stag, and rat.

They had developed nicknames for them selves.  Not about their animagus forms, but about their names.  Lilly was Flower, Tania was Faerie, and Jennifer was Spirit.  Soon after that, though, they had to change Lilly's to Tiger because Flower was too obvious.  They named her Tiger because of her hair and the flower Tiger Lily.

It was interesting.  Lilly and Tania's hate for Black, Potter and Lupin was wearing off.  They were now more of a nuscience, then someone to loath.  They had turned off on the prank idea after the attack on them, knowing that something worse could happen if they continued.

They now poured most of their energy into their studies, making the best grades in the class and studying things for the classes above them.  Lilly was best in charms, Jennifer was best in Transfiguration, and Tania was best in Potions, surprisingly.  She has somehow made truce with the horrid Professor Fangle, the one teacher that hated teaching.  She was small, mean and shrewd.  Yet Tania could make her smile, something that one hardly did.  Professor Fangle favored no one.  Not the best students or the Slytherins.  It was rumored that Tania had actually had a decent conversation about advanced potions with Fangle which was highly improbable with all her other students.  The students that she talked about the most on how bad they were was Potter, Black and Remus.  She complained about them daily.  She gave them more detentions than most of the other teacher combined.  They shared a loathing that was equal on both sides.  Only they couldn't do anything to her without her giving them a detention.  And hers were the worst in Hogwarts.  She made her detentionees clean out jars of molding frogs intestines, blend hog's eyes by hand, and other disgusting stuff that had to be done.  Better them than her, was Fangle's motto.

As the end of the year drew to a close, Jennifer was growing antsy.  Lilly thought it was about her brother's wedding, Tania thought it was about her crush on Remus and Remus thought it was about the rising of Voldemort.  It seemed Remus knew her better than the others, but then again, he didn't know about her brother's secret wedding, and wouldn't say anything about crush that she had, even though Lilly and Tania had given him some ideas.

Why her brother's wedding was secret, was because he was an auror.  He didn't want any one associated with Voldemort know that he was getting married, bad things happened to married couples that were fighting against the Dark Lord.  He would murder one in front of the other and they would go insane with rage.  Then he would kill the other slowly and painfully and laugh the whole time.  The worst way to die.  To die knowing you failed.

________________________________________________________________________

After three years of intense work, James's parents were not fighting any more.  They had tried, and had worked through all the problems.  They had nearly given up three times but they gave it another shot, and it worked.

If only other parents would try that hard.  As soon as James's parents were back together, Sirius's parents separated.  Sirius thought it was for the better, he had no idea why his parents got married in the first place.  When asked about it, he just shrugged and walked away.

They were in their bedroom, planning for the next and last adventure of this year late at night.  It was about one in the morning when they began to get ready for bed.

Then they heard a piercing scream from the common room.

They flew out of the room and into the common room were they found Jennifer sobbing in a chair with Evans and Coela trying to comfort her.  It looked like they had no idea what was going on but they were doing their best.  Evans raised an eyebrow when she saw that James didn't have a shirt on.  He noticed the glance and he blushed slightly.

"What happened?"  Remus asked.  Evans muttered  "Stupid question.  We would tell you if we knew."

Jennifer looked up at Remus's question and leaped up from the chair and threw her arms around his neck.  "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  she kept mumbling, unable to say anything else.  Remus awkwardly put his arms around her too, ignoring the looks that every one was giving him.  There was quite a crowd who had woken up at the sound of Jennifer's scream.  Now they were milling around and some were heading back to their various dorms.  A minute later Jennifer detached herself from Remus and fled up to the girls dorm.

The rest of them stood there, not knowing what to do, but then looked at Remus with odd expressions on their faces.  He blushed and then scowled.

"What's every one lookin' at me for?  Go away!!!"  He hugged himself and sat in a chair by the fire, thoughtful.

"What was she screaming about?"  Sirius asked, stunned a bit by the whole thing.  The girls made finger movements that must have been muggle sign language.  They seemed to be arguing but then made up their minds.

"It has to do with Jennifer's –, well, we feel that she needs to tell you when she's ready.  It's not fair for us to tell you."  Tania said.  She caught the raised eyebrows in her direction and just shrugged.  Nothing they could do about it.  It was fully up to Jennifer.

Lilly looked at her watch.  Passed one in the morning.  Shavit, she need all the sleep she could get for the next day, they were started on a complicated spell in charms and even Lilly needed to pay attention in class.  When she announced the time every one grumbled and headed up to bed.  Well, every one except Remus, James and Sirius.  After Lilly, Tania and every one left, they sat down in chairs next to Remus and stared in to the fire.

Every one was so lost in their thoughts that they didn't see Jennifer come back until she spoke.

"Ummmm, I think you guys need to know what's going on."  She moved and sat down on the floor in front of them.  She sat there a moment, looking up and into their faces and then started.

"At the beginning of the year, I began to have dreams.  Then they began to come true.  I was scared at first.  But I got used to it.  I had plenty of odd dreams, but the oddest was the only one that I couldn't figure out.  I dreamt that I saw a stag, a wolf, a dog and a rat."  Her eyes flicked to the right people when she said each.  The boys squirmed in their seats.

"Then Dumbledore called me to his office and told me that what I am experiencing are the maturing abilities of a Seer.  Seers run in my family and the talent manifests itself in every fourth generation.  I just happened to be the next in line."  She smiled briefly.  "Now I suppose you want to know about my dream tonight.  It contained three parts.  The first part was about Remus.  It was about when he was young and he wanted to play in the forest and got lost.  There he was bit by a werewolf, hence condemning him for the rest of his life.  The second part of my dream has to do with me and so I can't tell you what it is.  The next part is about a young baby.  His name is Harry.  He looks exactly like James except for one aspect, his vivid green eyes.  He's surrounded by green light and has a lighting shape scar on his forehead.  I think that it's James's son, but who knows.  I don't.  Yes, I know this sounds weird, but it could be worse.  There are other kinds of Seers that live in the future, while their still living in the present.  There are kinds of Seers that cannot touch the skin of other people, because then they would faint and dream of their future.  I got of easy.  So yeah.  That's it."  She blushed and then shrugged.  The boys sat for a minute, piecing together every thing that had happened.  It all made sense.

            One by one they broke the silence with an occasional question and then went back up to bed.  All except Remus and Jennifer, of course.  They sat by the fire on a couch, arms around each other, just sitting there.  Eventually they dropped off into sleep and didn't mover for the rest of the night.  All of them had dreamless sleep.  Relief, at last.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay pple, I have been banned from logging on to the fanfiction.net, so every thing will be posted here.  This is the sixth part to forever in my dreams and it will not be the last.  I think the next two chapters will be more dramatic, if this is boring.  Long live the Queens!  Amen.  (Amen means agreed for all of you people out there)

Disclaimer.  Man do I hate these things.  Believe what you want.  I you think that I master minded all of these chars, then I would be flattered, but that's not true.  Anything you recognized from the books, J. K.'s any thing else, mine.

Toddles


	7. Fateful Summer Nights

Next chapter, kiddos.  I'm sorry about my long absence, I gave up fanfiction for lent.  I hope this is not screwed up this time, I fixed the other mumbo jumbo.

So, life had gotten to be interesting for the two enemies had truce between them because of Jennifer and Remus and it had pulled them together.  James and Sirius were now on a talking basis with Lilly and Tania, well talking without insults or curses.  After that, things calmed down and the girl concentrated on school, the guys on Quidditch, nothing new.

Except that Jennifer had been writing down in a journal a lot more than she used to.   When Lily and Tania asked her about it, she just shrugged and changed the subject.  When they pressed her about it, she said that they would be reading it soon and the trio left it at that.

James had taken one of the boys in their dorm under his wing, Peter Pettigrew had been beaten up by the Slytherins and James felt that he must do something about it.  They became good friends and there was minimal argument between James and Sirius about him becoming a Marauder.  Remus had no objections and was happy about Peter joining them on the monthly adventures and the daily pranks.  They helped him with the animagus potion and he became a rat.  This was perfect, now Sirius didn't have to be bruised trying to touch the knot on the Whomping Willow to get to the Shrieking Shack.

Soon the year rolled around to exams, which, unfortunately, everyone in both years, Slytherins included, passed.  They boarded the train to go home and every one was delighted, for Tania had invited the girls and the Maurders over for two or three weeks out on her property.   Every one had checked with their parents and they were to go first from the train to Tania's and then go home.  They played one last prank on the Slytherins and then walked off of the train.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tania's parents were waiting for them right outside the barrier.  Introductions were made (Oh, please call us Mary and Tobais.  Being formal makes me feel so _old_) and they took floo to their home (The Purple Highlands).  It turns out that Tania's house was fairly small but the backyard was acres, and all of the boys had to share one room and the girls the other.  Both rooms had three beds and was so squished you had to crawl over the beds to get to the other side of the room.  They all joked about 'bonding time' and went downstairs for a snack.  They sat around the table, eating cheese, pickles, crackers and just about whatever Mary could find for them.  The boys wanted to go outside and play Quidditch, but the girls didn't want too.  

So to contend with their anti-flying friends, the boys each ambushed a girl and brought them up to the living room to play a wild game of exploding snap.  They played until dinner, when Mary called the down and they had a hearty meal of steaks and salad.  Lily proposed to play a game of capture the flag in the dark and had to explain it to all of the non-muggle studies takers.  They agree, and headed out, each wearing bandanas to mark their teams.  Tania, Sirius and James were on the yellow team and Lily, Jennifer and Remus were on the purple team.  (Go Huskies!)  They grabbed their respective flags, white shirts of Tobais' and went to hide them.  

Lily took charge of her team and led them around Tania's huge wooded backyard.  "Here, this looks like an excellent place."  She pointed to a crook in a tree branch.  Jennifer grabbed it and worked it around the branch to make it less visible.  Meanwhile, Tania showed her team of the ever troublesome James and Sirius duo where to put their flag.  "Not on top of the tree.  Down where it can be reached!  SIRUS BLACK, BE SOMEWHAT SERIOUS, PLEASE!" she finally yelled after the twentieth time to coax him from the top of the tree.  Lily, Jennifer and Remus heard it and sniggered.  "Poor Tania!"  Remus said between snorts of laughter.  

"ALRIGHT, READY, SET, GO GET THE OTHER FLAG!"  Tania yelled, sneaking off to the other team's side.  Sirius had been elected to guard the flag, much to his dislike.  Lily, too had the job to guarding the flag, but she volunteered.  Jennifer and Remus headed off in different directions, fading to the dusky twilight.  Lily climbed up the tree, right above the flag, a few feet from the ground.  She waited for someone to come and try to get the flag and then tag them by dropping down right in front of them when they least expect it. 

Suddenly a figure stealthily made it's way toward her tree, keeping low to the ground.  Lily froze, then crouched, prepared to jump down.  The figure straightened and walked toward the flag, white teeth flashing with a grin in the darkness.  Lily waited until the person was only a few steps away and then dropped from the tree.  Unfortunately, the person broke into a jog at the same moment Lily leapt down, placing their body right underneath Lily's.  They crashed to the ground in a pile.  Lily gasped and quickly got to her feet and bent over the figure on the ground.  It was Mister Potter himself, groaning on the ground.  

"James, are you alright?  I'm so sorry.  (Groan from James)  Talk to me, James."  Lily placed a hand on his cheek.  "Ouch…"  Was all he could say.  "Where does it hurt most?"  James moved his hands to his ribs.  Lily placed her hand on his ribs and whispered "_Curum Boneribbious_."  James felt like the rhino sitting on his ribs had just gotten off and most of the pain had gone.  His cheek and ribs felt strangely tingly after Lily had placed her delicate hands on them.  

He sat up.  "That hurt."  Lily looked puzzled.  "The collision.  Having Tiger Lily land on me from six feet up while I'm running does not make a happy James."  Lily grinned sheepishly.  "You weren't supposed to run, smart one."  Her tone became filled with phony sympathy.  "Do we need to throw poor Jamesy-poo a pity party?  Can I invite all my friends?"  James grinned and nodded his head.  "I need only a small one, just you is good enough."  Lily mock-curtsied.  "I'm glad that I'm good enough for you, Mister Potter."  James laughed and pulled Lily down next to him.  "Pull up some grass, we can have that pity part sitting down.  Besides, I'm in jail."  Lily laughed in return and make herself comfortable.  

Just then, Remus and Jennifer yelled, "WE GOT THE FLAG!  WE GOT THE FLAG!"  The captor and the captive jumped to their feet and ran to the yelling voices.  It turns out that Sirius had fallen asleep and Jennifer and Remus just snuck up and grabbed the flag.  Tania rolled her eyes and just said that she was looking for Lily's flag, though she had found it and was watching the interaction between Lily and James while trying to stifle giggles.  They all trekked inside and went to their respective rooms to change and sleep.  It was twelve o'clock by the time they all fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A week had passed and the six teenagers were having a blast.  They played outdoor games, visited the muggle town near by, they talked, laughed, teased and been teased.  They played a muggle murder mystery game over dinner one time, each playing a different part of an assortment of old cowboys and Indians.  They played more capture the flag and Lily and James had more night talks.  Finally they had been there exactly a week and they decided not to play capture the flag that night, but stay up and talk.  They sat in the living room with the fire burning and sipping mugs of hot chocolate.  Jennifer, Remus and Tania sat on the couch and Lily and Sirius each sat in their own armchair.  James sat on the rug with his back leaning against Lily's chair.  Jennifer seemed more forlorn than normal, she smiled bitterly when she was asked what was wrong and just shrugged.  They were debating wizarding books when suddenly a huge cloaked man apparated into the room.  Everyone gasped and leapt to their feet, well everyone except Jennifer.  She just sat there, watching quietly, feeling dread flow over her, then quickly replaced by calm anger.  

          Three others coming out of the fireplace soon joined the cloaked figure.  The first man threw back his hood to reveal his face with red eyes, it was Lord Voldemort.  He stared at the seated Jennifer and then glanced at the other frozen teenagers.  "So, Jennifer Lopess, I trust you know why I am here."  He said, eyes narrowing.  Jennifer just nodded.  "And your decision?"  He asked.  Now it was Jennifer's eyes that narrowed.  "I will never join you and your lowly scum, Voldemort."  "Are you sure?"  "That is my final answer.  You'll have to find some other scum to see the future for you."  Voldemort's eyes widened.  "We'll see about that.  _Crucio_!"  Jennifer fell of the couch and Lily shouted "Stop it!  Stop hurting her!"  Voldemort just laughed and Lily tackled him, breaking off the curse.  

Remus, Tania, Sirius and James shed their paralysis and rushed to help Jennifer.  Lily jumped to her feet and rushed to help them, leaving a very pissed Voldemort to get to his feet.  Lily placed her hands over Jennifer and whispered "_Curum Skinflesious_."  Jennifer struggled to her feet and stood, facing the angry Dark Lord.  "No, you deaf scumbag.  Kill me if you will, but that's better than being your slave!"  Her eyes blazed gold and she knew what was going to happen next.  There was no way she could escape three Death Eaters and their Dark Lord even with her wand and the other three five with wands too.  She just prayed that the others would get out of this alive.  

"Good bye, my loves." She whispered to her friends and Voldemort raised his wand one last time.  "_Avada Kedavra_!"  He yelled and there was a great whoosh and Jennifer slumped back into Remus's arms.  He sunk to the couch and cradled her dead body in his arms, weeping profusely.  Lily screamed and threw a right hook at Voldemort which caught him full on the side of his head.  He roared in pain and yelled  "_Crucio!_"  But missed and it hit the wall.  James, Sirius and Tania attacked the three Death Eaters that were trying to keep a hold on Lily.  

When Voldemort finally looked at her, his red eyes were full of uncontrolled hatred.  "You better watch out, girl.  No one defies Lord Voldemort and goes unscathed.  See you in Hell, after I make your life a living one!"  He apparated with his followers and Lily sank to the ground in shock.  James pulled himself next to her and held her as she began to sob, tears beginning to stream down his face as well to mingle with Lily's.  

Mary and Tobais rushed down upstairs when they heard the fight and arrived just as Voldemort swore to get Lily and Mary rushed to Remus and Tania's side while Tobais contacted Dumbledore who immediately apparated to their house.  James help Lily to her feet and they walked over to join the huddle of people around Jennifer's body.  Dumbledore shooed them away up to their rooms and they went into the boys' room to stay together.  They just huddled there, crying and talking until they feel asleep from exhaustion.

_____________________________________________________________

Sad times, kiddos.  I'm sorry, but this isn't the end, only the beginning.  Kay lastima, or how ever your say/spell that in Spanish.  Review please, I'd greatly appriciate it!!!!  Love you all,

 Firenze.


	8. Once You Stand Up, You Get Knocked Down ...

Writer's Block MUST DIE!

__________________________________________________________________

The next few months were a roller coaster of emotions, the five went back to school and coped with the loss of Jennifer in every day life.  They struggled on, throwing themselves into their school work, earning high points and pulling pranks like mad.  Things began to calm down towards Christmas, everyone was nice to everyone, even the Slytherins, almost.  Christmas went by without a mishap, Lily went to go visit her father with Tania, who's parents were in South Africa to visit an old family friend.  When they got back, life resumed, Jennifer farther back in their minds, the pain nearly gone.

     Interesting things were going for Lily and James, they hung out together more, but there was something slightly more.  Often their conversations would end with both of them blushing.  One such conversation, overheard by Moony:

"So did you pay attention in History of Magic?"

"No, I think I fell asleep…"

"Lily, did you know that you drool when you sleep?"

"How do you know?"  (blush)

"Ermm, aside from the fact that you were drooling in Binn's class, um, never mind."  (blush)

"You watch me when I sleep?"

"Ermm, you know, when I played pranks on you, in third year…"  (deep blush)

"Right, James, nice cover up."

A fortnight later, Lily was awakened by a thud, and she sat up, eyes beginging to adjust to the darkness.  Lily gasped as a dark figure approached her bed, she knew what was going to happen.  Ever since Jennifer's death, she knew the dark lord was after her.  She stared as the figure passed her bed and made its way to the bed next to her.  She paled as she realized that he was after Tania, another one on his hit list.  She leaped out of bed and tackled the cloaked figure.  It pushed her away and she hit the stone wall and blacked out.

When she awoke, she cleared her head and tried to remember what had happened.  Her fingers were grasped tightly around a long and skinny object.  She focused on it but then the incident that had just happened hit her and she forgot all about it.  She jumped up and ran to Tania's bed.  She was dead still, all except for her eyes, which were moving behind her closed eyelids.  Lily tried to wake her up, but no matter what she did, nothing worked.  She recognized the signs; Tania was under a powerful charm, called the Charm of Eternal Sleep or _Forevnsnours_.  There was only one student in the school who was powerful enough in charms to do that spell, and that was Lily.  The Charm of Eternal Sleep was one of the worst of its kind.  The person's brain would be awake but they would not be able to move anything, only their eyes can move. It normally drove people insane, but there was nothing they could do about it.  And there was no known cure. At this, Lily broke down and started sobbing.  She fled to the boys dorm and rushed to James's bed and woke him up.  "Voldemort, he charmed Tania."  She said in between sobs.  James flew out of bed and ran to the girls dorm.  Lily woke up the rest of the guys and they followed her into her dorm.  James had seen her and had run to get Dumbledore and McGonagall.  They came at a run, to find Lily, holding a wand, sobbing on the shoulder of Sirius and Remus, dumbfounded, sitting in the corner and the other girls of the dorm crying hysterically.  "What happened?"  Dumbledore yelled over the noise.  Everyone became quiet and all eyes turned to the silently sobbing Lily.  She made a visible effort to collect her self and then she began the story.  There were many pauses as she nearly broke into tears again and when she finished, there was more sobbing and a student rushing to get Madame Pomfrey.  McGonagall asked Lily for her wand.  She looked confused at this question and then she looked down and paled at the wand that she was holding.  It was her own and she handed it over to the professor. 

Looking grim, she did a spell on it and all of a sudden, a ghost of a spell came out of the tip of it.  It had the shape of Tania, but she wasn't moving.  The fifth years knew what this meant.  It was Lily's wand that had cast the spell on Tania.  Lily went from pale to deathly white.  If it was her wand that had done the Charm of Eternal Sleep than it must have been her that had cast it.  Shaking her head in disbelief, she whispered:  "It wasn't me, I couldn't have done it.  I swear, I did not hurt my best friend."  She began shaking.  McGonagall look sad.  "I'm sorry Lily, but you are able to do the curse, and it was you wand that did do it…"  James interrupted.  "Let use some common sense.  Would _LILY_ curse her best friend, right after they both lost their other best friend to the most powerful wizard around?  Why does that not make sense to me?  This is _Lily_ we are talking about.  She would never do something like that."  Remus and Sirius nodded and Dumbledore said, "Let's take the both of them to the hospital wing, ahhhh.  Here is Madame Pomfrey."  The nurse bustled into the room and magicked the two girls up to the hospital wing.  Everyone tried to go back to sleep, but it was impossible.  The three boys went up to the hospitable wing with the others, they wanted to make sure Lily would be okay.  They also wanted to see if there was a cure for Tania's curse.

            Later that, errrr, morning now, the guys were forced to go to class, but Lily was permitted to stay.  Actually, forced to stay(You need sleep!  And more rest!).  Finally a week past, but the pain was still there.  The group of friends were called together after dinner to hear the results of Tania's condition.  She was sent to St. Mugo's and the doctors said there was no cure.  Nothing could be done.  At those words, Lily ran out of the room and down to the entrance.  She quickly changed to her animagus form and galloped into the forbidden forest.  As soon as Lily was out of sight, James ran after her, he was the fastest of them all.  He chased her as a stag until she was exhausted and stopped in the middle of a clearing.  When she saw James, she looked away and began to run again, but he stopped her.  She hung her head and switched her tail.  He nuzzled her head and she looked up.  His eyes were full of compassion, but there was no trace of pity.  She transformed back and threw her arms around the stag's neck.  He transformed too and they held each other, fighting through the storm of grief together, instead of trying to fight it on their own.

The pair came back after dark and come back to worried faces.

   "There you are!  Do you realize how long you have been out?  We thought Voldemort got you!"  Professor McGonagall stated hysterically.  They nodded and assured her that they were all right.  They went back up to the Gryffindor common room.  Lily collapsed into one end of the sofa by the fire and James into the other.

   "You know, it's not your fault."  He said.  She tried to protest, but couldn't, for she remembered that they had all been in trying to fend off Voldemort together, no one person was to blame but the Dark Lord himself.  She nodded, no more tears could come.  He moved closer and wrapped his arms around Lily again.  If Lily could cry, she would.  Her mother used to hold her that way when she was gong through hard times.  She leaned back onto his chest and closed her eyes.  As time ticked on, the two fell asleep.

Sirius woke up early the next morning and to his surprise, discovered that James had not been in bed the whole night.  He quickly dressed and scurried down to the common room only to find a pair of sleeping friends on the sofa.  He grinned and for a moment they were back the way they were, but then he remembered the only reason that would result in this.  Tania.  Dammit, why can't life go back to the way it was?  Sirius was now becoming depressed and needed to do something about it.  He needed to go dung bomb the Slytherins, yeah, that would cure his mood.  He rushed upstairs, grabbed the invisibility cloak, a bag full of supplies, and headed out the portrait hole.  The commotion that Sirius had caused woke up the two sleeping figures.  After much blushing and trying to hide emotions, Lily and James recovered and went up to their dorms.  Lily was in a better mood, she had a full nights sleep and no need to be sad this morning.  Yes, she still hurt, but as hard as it seems, she couldn't let it take over her life.  She had seen it happen before, when she was still in muggle school, one of the girls in her class had a sister who had died.  She let the pain eat away at her and it nearly destroyed her.  It was not a pretty sight, to see her sitting alone at lunch, face contorted with pain.  She mustn't let that happen to her.  James would see to that.  The boy in question was in his dorm with similar thoughts.  Hey, where did Sirius go?  He dug out the Maurder's map and asked it for Sirius.  He was heading down to the Slytherin common room, and he relaxed.  'I hope he gets them good.' James thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next chapter will be happier.  And better, I hope.  Please review and you will be my best friend.


End file.
